Dimensional planes
Dimensional planes '''(also referred to '''planes) are layers of Creation that the gods of the Pantheon during the Ordering of the Universe, to keep all of its associated objects from being clustered together. The planes form borderless stacks, one placed on top of the other, to make up Creation. Each plane is different from its adjacents. Most of the main celestial objects of the Aeon of the Champion ''universe are located in the Plane of Existence, also known as the Carnal Plane. Mortals, such as humans, are unable to perceive the other planes unless magically enhanced, hence why they are unable to see Heaven and Hell. The planes 'Spiritual Plane - Arda' Arda is the highest plane in the Universe, where Elysium and Tartarus are located, with the epicenter of Creation, the grey world of Pandemonium, situated around here as well. All of the inhabitants of this plate are immortals (because mortals cannot perceive the Arda plane). 'Spiritual Plane - Veyra' The second dimension of Creation, located just under Arda. The Aesir sometimes used this plane for scouting missions. 'Elemental Plane - Primus' Primus is the plane where the Elementals reside. Since the elements cannot manifest in the physical realm, they appear in the form of Avatars in Plane of Existence unless summoned. The elemental avatars are: *Ignitor (Elemental Avatar of Fire) *Hydrion (Elemental Avatar of Water) *Ventus (Elemental Avatar of Air) *Terraia (Elemental Avatar of Earth) During the reign of the Black Empire, the Princes of Hell enslaved the elemental avatars and used them as their lieutenants. The Sin War saw them banished back to their own dimension once again. 'Nether - Plane of Chaos' The Formation of the Universe by the Pantheon re-activated previously-chaotic elements in the universe, causing dangerous occurrences such as chain reactions where planets imploded, exploded, collided and even consumed one an other in bloodbaths of primal energy. The noxious by-products of these reactions were chaos planets, teeming with unstable magics. The Panthen isolated these planets by building a new planet known as the Nether, then closed it off from the world altogether. Later, archangel Lucithel would find the Nether through a tear in Reality that only he could perceive, and what he saw in that accursed realm lead him to betray Elysium entirely. 'Carnal Plane - Plane of Existence' The world-trees, including the Major Trees ('Nordrassil', '''Teldrassil', Yggdrasil and Surdrassil) which host planets of the physical realm are in this plane. It is the most important Plane in the Universe, as it is perceptible to almost all living beings. Anything outside of the plane is usually referred to as "nonexistant" because most beings cannot perceive the upper or lower planes. Creatures that cannot manifest in the physical world, either because they require too much energy (e.g. Aesir, gods (either void or pantheonic), or the elements), can usually create Avatars of themselves in order to get around magic restrictions (with the exception of void lords who usually cannot do this). 'Purgatory - Plane of Punishment' Purgatory is the plane of exiles, where those banished cannot perceive any other planes. It is said to be a horrifying experience, as Purgatory is a quick way to get rid of undesirables. It takes a lot of power to send someone here, but if successful, victims ''cannot ''escape. It is thought that the Succubi princess Lilitu was banished to Purgatory by Anariel after she was defeated and captured during the Sin War. Trivia *The word 'Arda' comes from J.R.R. Tolkien's work, and is the name of the world in which Middle-Earth is located. **Coincidentally, Middle-Earth is also a world in the AoC Universe. *The idea that beings of too great power cannot manifest in the physical world is borrowed from Warcraft, where the Void lords cannot materialise in the physical realm as it takes too much energy for them to do so. Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Articles with a high chance of retcon